To Devour Is To Live
by gamerart
Summary: This is a story about he Far West Branch's first New-Type Gods Eater


**Hello everyone!So... I'm gamerart and...uh... this is my first fanfic...well...not actually,but this is the first that I'll be writing in english just as this is my first fanfic here on as well.I'm pretty nervous because I know that I'll make many mistakes, so I'll count on you for helping me not only with my english but with the story as well. Sorry for keeping you reading all this and let's start:**

2069

How many have died until now?50 years ago, the 'Gods' appeared. Scientists tried to discover their Oracle Cells. These microorganisms have a particular habit:they devour one other microorganism, and turn into its form, evolving, gaining divine powers, until they become OUR predator.

Since the Aragami decided to show us how bad is to be the prey, the humanity went berserk as it tried to fight against , the reality is much worse than just it.

Besides their divine powers,our defenses turned to be shoot, they'll regenerate IF the bullets could pass through their hard skin.

After 20 years researching, Aragami's weakness was found .When a group of scientists found a dead Aragami, they focused in it. There were bite-marks all over its body,some parts were eaten, indeed an organ unknown by that time was missing, right near the heart and the lungs. It was their Core, which is able to multiply the Oracle Cells and regenerate the body, and produce non-organic materials like iron.

Now, how was that Aragami dead? The bite-marks revealed that only an Aragami can kill another Aragami.

We needed a way to do that by ourselves as the Aragami were irrational. Scientists and metalworkers worked together to fuse the Oracle Cells and our weapons. That's when the God Eaters and God Arcs were created.

Now, let's call it a lecture, shall we? There's plenty things that we'll learn, just as the time goes by.

It's afternoon, that little boy was quite sure about it, but also confused. He was dizzy and could only see some blurs. As he closed his eyes, strange images appeared in his mind: a man and a woman, and…animals? No. Those things don't seem to be animals, but he can't tell for sure what are those things. As his head got lighter, he just realized that he was lying on a bed.

"Where…am I?", he thought while looking at the white walls, at the chairs around the bed

All of a sudden, he noticed a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why am I…crying? Am I…sad?" he said loud.

Right after that, the door opened, showing a blonde guy with brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, red shorts and strange red bracelet on his right arm.

"Hey kid! Stop crying, will ya? Strong guys like us must not cry, or ya will be weak until I have the chance to kick your ass formally?" he said as he pointed at the little boy, which was showing a face that says 'What are you talking about? Are you crazy?' or something like that.

"You idiot! What are you saying to this ' gift from heavens'? He is only a kid!"

Right now, a girl just appeared from nowhere and knocked that guy down. She has a blonde straight hair in a ponytail over her left shoulder and particular red eyes,she is wearing a white blouse, a red skirt above her knees and the same strange red bracelet on the right scene was a bit funny, making the little boy giggle.

"Hello, honey! Did that weirdo do something bad to you? Are you hurt?",she said with a concerned expression (despite the little boy being bandaged on the head, chest, left arm and the right leg in a cast, I'm sure as hell he is okay) and getting closer to him.

"N-no miss…you don't need to be concerned about me, but tha-thank you.",he said while blushing a bit.

"How cute!", the blonde girl accidentally said loud(or not,you decide) before she had a nosebleed.

"Mi-miss, your nose is b-bleeding, are you okay, miss?", he innocently got worried about her,what made her nosebleed get stronger.

"So-sorry,honey! I'm going to clean this up", she ran out of the room, covering her nose with her hands, before another man entered the has a short brown hair and light brown is wearing a red jacket and black pants,and the same bracelet.

"Again…?", this other man asked the first one, sighing.

"Yeah, and this time twice in a row. I think you should do something about your daughter, dad. Her 'crush' on little kids will make her lose more blood than if she was bitten by them. Well, like if I would care",he said, and then turned to the kid, "You sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so",he nodded.

"That's good. So, I'm Lux, this old ma…", he received a mortal glare from his dad, before correcting what he was going to say, "…this awesome guy who I'm very happy to be his son is Markus. But that blonde girl with a nose problem is my little sister, Luce".

"…Lux…Markus…Luce…", the little boy said, for remembering their names.

"What's your name,boy? There's no need to be afraid of us", Markus said, sitting on one of the chairs.

The boy just made a hollow expression, his eyes looking at nowhere.

"My…name? Do I…have a name?"

"…Dad…is this…", Lux whispered in a serious tone.

"Probably, but we can't be sure of it", Markus also whispered before turning to the boy, "Okay, I think we've been bothering you a lot today, so we are leaving. And get some rest, boy, I know you need it.

"…okay…", he said before he let a yawn escape and closed his eyes.

After that, Markus and Lux came out of the hospital and reached the nearest shopping district, each one with a serious look.

"A memory loss, huh? It can't be helped, I do you think, dad?"

Markus was entertained in his thoughts, remembering his last mission.

**FLASHBACK: 9 DAYS AGO **

"Luce, Lux. Get ready! We're leaving in 40 minutes, I just got the perfect mission for being your first one.", Markus said while accessing a terminal in the Central Hall.

"You serious, dad? I've been waiting for an entire week!", Lux got excited, "And what is it?Are we gonna take some Aragami heads off, or just rip them apart?"

"Can't you be a little more normal, you stupid? Go on, dad.", Luce shouted at Lux.

"Okay, so this is the mission: we are going to a town which was destroyed 4 days ago and look for local Aragami and possible survivors. We are the 2nd wave, or recheck team, so there will be fewer enemies and probably all the survivors must have been now get prepared,this place is not too far from here"

30 minutes later, they went to the northern gate, carrying their God and Luce are shooter Gods Eaters while Lux uses a short-blade God Arc.

They managed to arrive the town within 5 hours. The night just began. The only light source was the moon, but it surely was still houses were scattered and dry blood all over the place.

"Dad…what…is all this mess?", Luce said with a terrified look.

"Why is there… blood all over the place?", Lux said in the same way as Luce

"Well, that's what the Aragami are up to and it's been like this since 50 years ago. Now look at these…", Markus pointed at the ground, "…Footsteps. They are at least 4 members and it doesn't seem like they went through here much time ago…they're still around here.

Markus has experienced situations like this one many times in his life, just as he turned to be in the first Gods Eaters and the Leader of the 3rd Unit, but let's talk about it in the future. Lux and Luce just graduated from GEA, so they aren't familiar with start looking around, careful to notice the Aragami before they do.

"Dad, which Aragami will we be facing?"

"They are called Ogretail, Luce. Did you learn something besides swinging or shooting a God Arc?"

"Not really,Dad", said Lux, "We had only theoretical classes and and physical exercises back then, this is the first time we are using our God Arcs."

"I guess I can't blame those bastards though. So I'll tell you two something about the Ogretails:they are the weakest Aragami. They only have brutal force on their tails, not fast, not too mortal, that's an Ogretail. But you shall be careful to when they place their tails on the ground, that's the moment they will launch themselves, specially you Lux,you're the one who does the close combat they do as said, you active your God Arc's shield…Oh-ho…speaking on the devil…"

Lux and Luce looked at the same direction as Markus: 4 Ogretails.

"…Do as I say, and alive you stay", Markus continued, "Lux, you'll outflank them and you Luce will be behind that wall helping me on the shooting. They seem to be distracted on digging whatever is in that wreckage. The wind is our ally so this is gonna be easy. Lux, when you get there,you should try to stab that little one on the side I'll shoot, that will be a fast kill. When I first shoot, the plan goes running. Good luck for us.

Just as Markus said, Lux made his way to over flank them, and Luce went to that position. Even if they're rookies, they could they their positions were proper to be covered and to hide if they need them, Lux noticed they were trying to get something out of that wreckage, but he was not sure, so he just got his short-bladed God Arc ready while waiting his father's was doing the same, pointing her God Art towards the Aragami for quick and accurate did realize that his kids weren't kids anymore, starting doing now what he started many years ago, but this paternal feeling is not fit now, then he just shook his head and aimed the first target.

Lux was crouched, holding his God Arc for a piercing attack. And then, a sound echoed, making the Ogretails look at that direction, roaring and heading there. A fire shot came, taking a bend and hitting the lower Ogretail on the left sid, who groaned in pain. Due to the shot his body turned until the hole the bullet did face Lux.

Lux felt something strange. The moment his eyes met that hole in the Ogretail's body and all that blood, his stopped felling his nervousness or his fast heart-beating. He felt his God Arc shaking on his hands and only one thought came to his mind:'_Devour'_. He shouted and jumped. His God Arc got hotter as it got involved by a black thing, which formed an Aragami-like opened its mouth,and Lux stabbed it on that Ogretail, devouring ,just before he pulled it out while jumping back and the Ogretail falling to the ground, instantly dead.

When Lux came to consciousness, he was pretty dizzy his God Arc not like he remembered and chewing something with a very bad smell, and the Ogretail dead right in front of him with its torso totally opended. His stomach went crazy while seeing that. And then his God Arc swallowed and started to burn his hands as it went back to its normal form and gained a white glitter around it. His mind was going crazier with all this feeling at the same time.

Luce watched what Lux did with an unforgettable face. She 's never imagined that her twin brother would do such a thing. But she also started to feel something strange: her sight got steamed up, but suddenly got sharper than before. Even in that darkness,she saw one of the three remaining Ogretails heading to Lux. Doing as her Father said, she took a fire bullet from her pallet and loaded her God Arc. Aiming at the Ogretail, she pulled the trigger, which made the God Arc shoot,with a recoil that almost made her fall back.

Luce's shoot missed the Aragami,but it hit the ground right in front of it and making it lose its attention on he saw that, his mind went blank again, and he attacked. Unlike before, this Ogretail was not wounded,so it managed to avoid Lux's attack,but got a scratch form its neck to the tail.

Markus Noticed that hearing Luce's shoot,the two incoming Ogretail would be going after her form now when they turned to her, he left his position while loading his God Arc with a ice mortar bullet. Behind them he shot up the mortar, which landed between them and instead of an explosion it froze the ground, trapping their legs.

Lux just continued to attack, trying to hit any part of the Ogretail's body, which however kept avoiding and bleed from little scratches and some drops dripping on Lux's clothes. When he tried to behead it, the Ogretail stepped back to escape and charged into noticed what the Aragami was going to do,so he activated his shield, defending himself from the attack but being blown back by its strength.

Luce heard Markus's shot and then saw the two Aragami trapped in the ice,trying to escape then loaded her God Arc with another fire bullet. When she was about to shoot, one of them looked and roared at her. That was the moment.

After recovering, Lux saw his God Arc losing its shine, and instinctively charged into the Ogretail while holding his God Arc to perform a side-slash, even if it is a short-bladed God Arc. But before Lux noticed, the Ogretail placed his tail on the ground and launched itself on his direction.

Markus kept his eyes closed as Luce's shot passed through the Aragami's throat, dividing not only the jaws, but the head and the neck as well,and the blood was blown in Markus's face. After cleaning it with his left sleeve, Markus loaded his God Arc, but suddenly he turned it into the Aragami form, jumped above the brainless Aragami,made his Aragami God Arc go all the way through its throat reaching the Core. After devouring it,Markus turned his God Arc back to its normal form, but shining. He aimed at the Ogretail in front of Lux and shot twice: the first one was an untypical needle shot, and the second one was a lightning bulled.

Lux had no time to react. Some strange needles nailed in the Ogretail's body,and then a lightning bullet came. The needles pipelined the electricity. That was a very effective attack: it killed the Ogretail seconds later.

Luce saw what her father did to the Ogretail near Lux and to the one in front of him, and then got dizzy

Markus just shot the last Ogretail remaining as he watched Lux fell unconscious and Luce fell to her knees,using her God Arc as support.

"_They dealt with their first fight much better than I did back at mine",_ although the difference of situations…", Markus thought while remembering his first fight along with his first comrades.

After finding a good place for Lux and Luce rest, Markus went back to the wreckage that the Ogretails were focused. Doing the same as the Aragami were doing earlier,he started look for something, maybe a survivor. After some minutes,he found something: a little boy.

"Hey kid, are you okay?", he said as he was verifying the boy's condition.

"…Mom…Dad…"

"_He is unconscious",_ Markus thought, _"It's incredible that he is still alive. It's been four days now he was many wounds and some of his bones were broken. Considering he had no medical assistance, he is quite strong for someone so young like him. Well,when those two get recovered, we'll take him back with us."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hey dad, are ya hearing me ya old man?"

"Stop calling me that,you little punk", Markus punched him.

"Auch, it hurts!"

"So… ", Markus sighed, "…Go find your sister and head home when you do. I'm going to see the director.

**So, did you like it?If not,is is just an intro for you know how I write and you can tell me what you didn't like. But if you did like, thank you very much and I would like to ask you some suggestions for the little boy's name,if I see one interesting I'll use it 'cause the one I have in mind is very exotic and I don't know how it would be like if he...**

**Well..that's it and see you next time!**


End file.
